


A Private Person

by saplanche



Series: Mysterious Man [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saplanche/pseuds/saplanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm a really private person. Mr. Reese."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Private Person

**Author's Note:**

> based on EP.102

"I'm a really private person. Mr. Reese."

Oh yes. Of course, he was starting to work for this man, but he still knew very little about him. Finch probably was a reclusive billionaire, and a really brilliant person. But beyond this, he knew next to nothing. Where was he from? What were his own experiences of life? What made him lame? 

He was powerfully intrigued by this man. Before this he hadn't been interested in anyone for so long. He tailed him, like a beast tracking after his prey. Somehow, he failed, he lost him. His tracking skill must have been rusty, or the little man was used to this kind of game and knew a lot about how to disappear in the crowds.

"We'll meet on my schedule. Not yours." Finch called him, voice wavering.

This was far too much fun.

Treresa Whitaker, the girl who had been considered dead, went underground to avoid being hunted. Just like Finch, Reese thought. Maybe Finch was being hunted too, his lame leg was a recipient of a murder.

Reese was surprised when he found Finch's name in employment files of IFT. He's not a fool; This identity couldn't explained his exorbitant money. So he continued his investigation and found the most incredible thing: Finch was the real boss of the company.

"Software engineer of the month. That's very impressive." He said, sitting in the corner of the office. Finch looked utterly shocked.

"The best place to hide is in plain sight." Finch said, trying to sound stolid.

Finch looked oddly defensive. It amused Reese, but at the same time he also realised he shouldn't push too hard. He would make advances on this man slowly and tentatively, get his guard down little by little.

Just like their number Treresa. The girl always looked so wary, so defensive. Maybe Finch had been betrayed and hurted, too.

The arrival of John Reese saved Finch and Treresa from the killer at length. The girl went back into her aunt's embrace, and a world more warm than cold. Reese believed Finch should do such a thing. But he'd overestimated Finch's ability to trust people. He fled, leaving an empty office.

"I was thinking we were getting a little closer, Harold." He said. 

"Don't call me, Mr. Reese. I'll call you." said the man who had run away.


End file.
